A Snape´s Day
by Ianis
Summary: Snape hat einen schlechten Tag... der Arme! *knuddel*


STORY: Snape hat einen schlechten Tag. Einen WIRKLICH schlechten Tag, so einen Tag, wie ihn Schüler eigentlich oft haben. Wir wären nie geschnappt worden, wenn es Schnuffelmann nicht gegeben hätte.  
  
  
  
It´s a Snape Day!  
  
by Ianis  
  
  
  
Ich hasse Tage wie diesen. Es sind Tage, an denen man schon vor dem Aufwachen das Gefühl hat, irgendetwas grottenfalsch zu machen. Man träumt schon davon, dass alles schief geht. Es sind die Tage, an denen man am Liebsten im Bett bleiben möchte, am Liebsten gar nicht erst aufwachen möchte, am Liebsten einfach tot daliegen und auf den nächsten Tag warten möchte. Man hat dieses Gefühl im Bauch, dieses eigenartig mulmige Gefühl, das einem den Appetit verdirbt, das einem den ganzen Tag über auf Schritt und Tritt begleitet und einem jegliche Lust am Leben nimmt, das einem schläfrig und unkonzentriert macht, das einem dazu verleitet einen Fehler zu begehen und das erst spät Abends verschwindet, wenn man erschöpft und todmüde im Bett liegt und sich fragt, warum man nicht einfach nur sterben kann.  
  
Als ich an diesem Morgen aufwachte, hatte ich eben dieses unangenehme Gefühl. Der Tag fing damit an, dass das sonst so verlässlich pünktliche Schweizer Uhrwerk spontan entschlossen hatte, heute seinen freien Tag zu nehmen und ich dermaßen verschlief, dass alles zu spät war. Der Unterricht würde in zehn Minuten beginnen, ich hatte noch nicht geduscht und nicht gefrühstückt, und ich hatte den Unterricht nicht vorbereitet. Normalerweise tue ich das am Vorabend, aber ein spontaner Anfall der Spielsucht, der mich da gestern überrascht hatte, hatte etwas länger angehalten und den normalen Gang der Dinge um einige Stunden verzögert. Ich fühlte mich miserabel. Es gibt zwar ein Wort, welches meinen Zustand treffender bezeichnen würde, aber der etwas derb umgangssprachliche Klang und das negative Image dieses Wortes halten mich davon ab, es hier zu gebrauchen.  
  
Ich überlegte. Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen Liegenbleiben und Aufstehen. Also begann ich die einzelnen Argumente abzuwägen. Für Liegenbleiben sprachen eindeutig das mulmige Gefühl, der fehlende Schlaf und die übermenschlich starke Hand der Faulheit die fest auf meine Brust presste und deren Überwältigung ein zu hohes Maß an Kraft erfordern würde, außerdem erschütterte mich der Gedanke daran, den ganzen Tag vor idiotischen Kindern zu sitzen, die mich sowieso alle hassten. Soviel zu den Argumenten für Liegenbleiben. Einleuchtende und durchaus überzeugende Argumente. Für Aufstehen sprach eigentlich nur der bevorstehende Besuch bei Madam Pomfrey, falls ich mich entschließen sollte, mich krank zu melden.  
  
Das war eindeutig ein mehr als überzeugendes Argument und ich schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf, viel zu schnell, wie ich sogleich schmerzlich feststellte. Gerade als ich vollends in die Senkrechte gekommen war, hatte sich jene seltsame Schwärze vor meinen Augen ausgebreitet, die immer dann auftritt, wenn man zu schnell aufstehen will. Ich hatte dunkel in Erinnerung, dass sich dort, wo meine Hand hingegriffen hatte, eine Wand befand. Doch diese Wand wurde wohl in der Nacht von akuter Wanderlust gepackt und hatte sich um gut einen Meter fortbewegt. Aber ich fand die Wand doch recht schnell als ich mit dem Kopf dagegen knallte und in einem ungewöhnlich abstraktem Winkel auf dem Boden lag. Prima, dachte ich. Einen guten Morgen wünsche ich!  
  
Als ich so auf dem Boden lag fielen mir drei Dinge auf. Erstens, ich war nackt. Zweitens, die Hauselfen hatten vergessen in meinen Räumen die Feuer anzumachen. Und drittens, es war Winter. Kombiniert man diese drei Gedanken mit der Tatsache, dass ich in den Kerkern wohne, könnte man auf die Idee kommen, dass es recht frisch war.  
  
Ich schaffte es mich vom Boden aufzusammeln und den nächst besten Umhang überzuziehen. Bibbernd und zitternd schleppte ich mich ins Bad und sah in den Spiegel. Der allmorgendliche Gedanke "Ich kenne dich nicht, aber ich wasche dich trotzdem" kam mir in den Sinn. Das Wasser war natürlich auch kalt, verglichen mit der Raumtemperatur aber schon fast wieder warm.  
  
Ich ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer und warf einen Blick auf die große Standuhr, die offensichtlich gerade Pause machte und immer noch gleich stand wie gestern Abend. Der Wecker sagte mir schließlich, dass es langsam Zeit wurde sich zu sputen. Ich griff also nach meinem Zauberstab und ging durch einen kleinen, dunklen, feuchten und äußerst kühlen Gang in mein Büro in dem fast schon antarktische Grade herrschten. Ich griff wahllos nach ein paar Unterlagen und ging ins Klassenzimmer.  
  
Entzückt stellte ich fest, dass der Oberguru dieser Schule in einem Anfall kolossaler Dummheit Blockunterricht auf Probe angeordnet hatte, was für mich einen ganzen Tag zusammen mit Slytherin und Gryffindor hieß. Ich freute mich noch viel mehr über diesen wunderbar idiotischen Einfall als ich Potter und seine Freunde erblickte. Malfoy und seine beiden Bodyguards waren gerade in ein hässliches Wortgefecht mit ihnen vertieft als ein lauter Knall mich auf die Anwesenheit von Mr. Longbutton aufmerksam machte. Er hatte gerade seinen Rekord gebrochen und den ersten Kessel schon vor Beginn der Stunde zum Explodieren gebracht. Diese Art Sport praktizierte er nun schon seit einiger Zeit und er machte wirklich erstaunliche Fortschritte.  
  
Unschlüssig darüber, was ich eigentlich heute machen wollte, machte ich die Klasse erst einmal eine Runde zur Schnecke und ließ sie dann Dilldappen und Leolawurzeln klein schneiden. Äußerst befriedigende Arbeit. Ich hatte eine halbe Stunde Zeit, mir einen Arbeitsplan auszudenken, bei dem ich so wenig wie möglich körperliche als auch geistige Anstrengung aufbringen musste. Schließlich fiel mein Blick auf das Regal mit den Einmachgläsern am hinteren Ende des Raumes, und ich fand, dass es mal wieder an der Zeit war, die Gläser abzustauben und das Regal zu putzen.  
  
Longbutton schaffte es ganze sieben Gläser zu zerschmettern und auf dem glitschigen Schleim der darin eingelegten Kleintiere rutschen drei Schüler aus und mussten in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden. Die Gryffindor hielten untereinander die üblichen Lästerpredigten und schworen, sich bei Minerva zu beschweren. Die Slytherin suchten die Schuldigen für die von ihnen als Strafarbeit empfundene Säuberungstätigkeit und fanden schließlich in Potter, Weasley und Granger die geeigneten Kandidaten für das Amt des Sündenbocks. Was für ein herrlicher Anblick! Ab und zu war es mir gestattet einen Moment der Ruhe zu genießen und mich über die gesparte Putzarbeit zu freuen.  
  
Mittagspause. Halbzeit. Ich ging durch unzählige kleine, dunkle, feuchte und kalte Geheimgänge in die Große Halle und setzte mich auf meinen Platz. Die Gryffindor hatten ihren Geschwindigkeitsrekord im Von-den-Gemeinheiten- des-fiesen-Snape-Erzählen wiedereinmal gebrochen und Minerva hielt mir eine viertelstündige Predigt über meine unkonventionellen Unterrichtsmethoden von der ich zwar nicht viel mitbekam, die aber doch das Essen etwas störte, zumal man in der Küche wieder einmal vergessen hatte, eine Portion ohne Fleisch zuzubereiten und ich mit dem leckeren Beilagengemüse Vorlieb nehmen musste. Als ich mich erhob um in die Kerker zurückzukehren warf mir Minerva einen beleidigten und entrüsteten Blick zu. War sie etwa noch nicht fertig? Komisch, ich hatte geglaubt sie nicht mehr reden zu hören! Was soll's, sagte ich mir und ging.  
  
Den Nachmittag verbrachte ich damit den Schülern zuzusehen, wie sie ihre Kessel schrubbten und ihre Zutatenkästen neu ordneten. Anschließend durften sie ein paar Seiten aus dem Lehrbuch abschreiben und zu guter Letzt eine Stellungnahme zu der Vereinheitlichung der Kesselbodengrößen verfassen.  
  
Endlich das erlösende Klingeln. Offensichtlich wurde der Head-of-School in letzter Zeit von nächtlichen Eingebungen heimgesucht und auf einer spontan einberufenden Lehrerkonferenz kündigte er strahlend an, das Konzept des Blockunterrichts vorrübergehend beizubehalten. Trelawney hatte das natürlich vorausgesagt. Als kleine Zugabe prophezeite sie für die nächste Woche drei Todesfälle, von denen einer gewaltsam sein würde. Ich widerstand der Versuchung bei der Erfüllung Letzteres nachzuhelfen und beschränkte mich wie immer auf meine Gedanken. Es gab noch viele andere wichtige Dinge zu besprechen, und noch viel mehr Unwichtige, doch davon merkte ich eigentarigerweise nichts. Poppy erkundigte sich am Ende der Besprechung nach meinem Wohlbefinden und erwähnte einen besorgniserregenden glasigen Blick und eine Aura der geistigen Abwesenheit die mich wohl die ganze Zeit über umgeben haben musste.  
  
Gerade als ich mich aus dem enorm interessanten Gespräch über Zaubertrankwahrsagerei befreien konnte und in Richtung Türe eilte wurde ich von Minerva aufgehalten und sie setzte das von mir auf so unfreundliche Art und Weise beendete Gespräch vom Mittagessen fort. Am Rande bekam ich etwas von Verbesserungsvorschlägen mit. Trelawney, die die ganze Zeit mit besorgter Miene zugehört hatte, sagte etwas von einer bösen Ahnung und schlug einen Selbstfindungskurz für Minerva und mich vor, weil wir uns offensichtlich zu einander hingezogen fühlten und ständig einen Grund suchten, miteinander zu reden. Auf den Hinweis, dass diese Unterhaltungen meist streitiger Natur waren antwortete sie "Die Wege der Liebe sind unergründlich" und machte sich aus dem Staub.  
  
Nach etwa einer halben Stunden Predigt fragte ich mich, was sie eigentlich von mir wollte und entschied ich mich dem Elend ein Ende zu setzen und endlich schlafen zu gehen. Ich klopfte Minerva zum Abschied aufmunternd auf die Schultern und sagte "Passt schon, Minnie" und ging. Am nächsten Tag erfuhr ich dann von dem Tobsuchtsanfall und dem anschließenden Heulkrampf, aber das kümmerte ich mich nicht weiter.  
  
Ich wollte nur noch ins Bett. Ich ging ins Badezimmer und sah in den Spiegel. Mich starrten endlos schwarze und matte Augen aus einem leichenblassen Gesicht an. Die Haare hingen wie immer Strähnen ins Gesicht. Aber da! Da war etwas Merkwürdiges! War das nicht... ja, eindeutig! Das war definitiv ein graues Haar, dass da zwischen den anderen schwarzen glitzerte. Und das da... da am rechten Auge... Das war eine Falte! Und am linken Auge auch! Was für eine Überraschung!  
  
Ich beschloss vielleicht noch etwas zu lesen, ein gutes Buch kann bekanntlich auch den schlechtesten Tag retten! Ich nahm ein vielversprechendes Buch aus dem Regal und warf es auf das Sofa, und aus Bequemlichkeit zog ich den Umhang aus. Und dann, als krönender Abschluss des Tages stellte ich entzückt fest, dass ich den ganzen Tag über nichts weiter als diesen Umhang getragen hatte. Ich stand also wieder nackt da. Nackt werden wir geboren, und nackt werden sterben. Hoffentlich bald.  
  
Ich beschloss den heutigen Tag aus meinem Gedächtnis zu eliminieren und ging ins Bett.  
  
  
  
++++++++  
  
  
  
Und fragt mich nicht, warum er ständig nackt dasteht... es war schon recht spät... 


End file.
